


Breakfast in Bed

by NB_Cecil



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Aftercare, Dom!Data, Drabble, Fluff, Kink, M/M, Post-BDSM scene, Post-scene fluff, Sub!Picard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: A drabble where Picard and Data eat breakfast in bed. As with everything else, Data’s approach to kink involves careful mathematical calculations.





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Scroll to endnotes for content warning.

Picard winces as he shuffles up into a sitting position.

“You should find your bruising aesthetically pleasing, Jean-Luc.”

Picard bites into his toast, grunting noncomitally.

”My cane is six millimetres in diameter; I spaced my strokes eleven millimetres apart to allow for the bruises spreading; and I repeated each stroke eight times in the exact same spot—”

Picard had been acutely aware of that repetition during last night’s beating.

”—Which has resulted in five evenly-spaced horizontal lines across your buttocks.”

Picard hauls himself out of bed and over to the mirror to inspect the damage.

”Er, thank you,” He chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: this is a post-BDSM aftercare scene. No BDSM happens in the fic, but its effects are discussed.


End file.
